


Where the Light Lets in

by Ethereal_Bubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, haikyuu!! - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Bubbles/pseuds/Ethereal_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma stays up late gaming and wants to spend his day off sleeping in, but Kuro has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Light Lets in

The soft morning light streaked through Kenma’s bedroom as the boy slept the beginning of the day away. Early mornings were the best for sleeping after all, the world was only waking up and everything bled into a gentle mumble.

Kenma had been up late playing video games, the final boss was in sight and he wasn’t going to lose his momentum. Sleep could wait until he saved the pixilated kingdom he vowed to protect. The boss’ third form—one form is never enough—took him off guard. His party was either dead or paralyzed and his inventory was running empty.

There’s nothing more painful than seeing a blinking “game over” screen consume your game. Kenma wouldn’t back down, regardless of how the sun was starting to crawl over rooftops, not when he was so close. It was the weekend and he didn’t have practice that Sunday anyway.

When the boss was defeated and his spiraling castle burnt to the ground in a blaze of pixels Kenma sighed and stretched out his weary body. As Kenma saved his file for a new game plus, he smiled and clicked off his game.

Sleep came the easiest when weariness welled up inside of him and he could easily drift away. Kenma nuzzled his face into the pillow and curled his thin fingers around the blanket. His last waking thoughts were of vanquished demons and ultimate weapons.

Hours into sleeping Kenma didn’t hear the knocking at his bedroom door or its drawn out creak as it was opened. He couldn’t feel his bed sinking under another’s weight or the murmuring of his own name.

“Kenma,” the voice said louder. “Ken-ma.”

Kenma whined at the sound. He knew it was Kuro. Who else would his parents let come in to their sleeping son’s room. After how long they’ve known each other, Kenma wouldn’t be surprised if Kuro had his own key to the place.

He just wanted to sleep and if Kuro was here then he knew his rest would end all too fast. For Kenma, free days were a rarity and should be honored. He planned to honor it with sleeping, more sleeping, and gaming.

He could feel Kuro lean closer. “Kenma, wake up. It’s almost noon.”

“No,” Kenma mumbled into the pillow.

Kuro grinned at his sleepy friend. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you; let me get that pillow out of the way.”

Kenma buried his head deeper into the pillow. “Kuro,” he whined, “’wanna sleep.”

“Sleep at night! Let’s practice for a bit, I saw you willingly toss to Shouyou not long ago.”

Kenma lifted up his head, “Leave Hinanta out of this.” His hair was messy from sleep and sticking up in funny places. Kuro bit back a laugh as Kenma dropped his head back onto the pillow.

“Alright sleepy face.” Kuro absently rubbed at the back of Kenma’s neck, like it was an old habit. Kenma relaxed into the touch.

“Just a bit more sleep,” Kenma said, lifting the blankets so Kuro could slide in.

Kuro laid down next to him, his longer body enveloping Kenma’s. “Late night gaming?”

“Mhm,” Kenma mumbled as he nuzzled his head against Kuro’ chest. Kuro was pleasantly warm and smelled faintly of sweat. Kenma breathed in this all too familiar scent, his body relaxing into a renewed calm. He felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep once more.

Kuro absently ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair. “You owe me at least ten tosses later.”

“No promises.”

Kuro smiled to himself and pressed a kiss onto Kenma’s forehead. A warmth welled inside Kenma as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
